


The Beasts Song

by Jenna_Mari



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Xmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Mari/pseuds/Jenna_Mari
Summary: (Y/N) and Hank met at a conference for young geniuses. She's hiding a power she thought she could never control. Can he help her unlock her true potential?





	

Hank, Beast, McCoy was a total brain, it had always been brilliant and it was clear seeing as how Charles Xavier asked him to work with him. Hank worked to develop technology such as Cerebro, and because of this was asked to come speak at a national convention for young geniuses. It had taken him weeks to convince Charles to let him go but finally, he had prevailed. Charles gave in, telling Hank that while he was gone he should at least keep an eye out for any young mutants that might benefit from attending his school for gifted youngsters.

The flight from New York had been an unpleasant one. A baby cried the whole time, they ran out of snacks, and to add insult to injury someone managed to clog the bathroom at the start of the flight to California. In addition to all this, they had gotten caught in a storm that caused the plane to experience turbulence which led to several passengers losing their lunch into their laps. Once Hank was off the plane he was relieved. Heading towards the baggage claim he spotted a few young people crowded around an older gentleman with a sign that read 'Intellects of Tomorrow Conference'. Grabbing his bags he headed over shaking the man's hand and introducing himself. Soon a few more people joined the group and the older gentleman, Randy, led them out to a coach bus. 

Each of the conference guests loaded their bags into the bottom of the bus and boarded. By the time that Hank made it aboard there was only one seat left next to a young woman with (Y/H/C) and piercing (E/C). She gave him a timid smile and moved her bag to the floor so that he would have a place to sit. Hank smiled and sat beside her, offering him her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Hank, nice to meet you." He said giving her a firm handshake.

The girl smiled, her eyes bright with thought. "(Y/N), nice to meet you too. I just got in from New York, the jet lag is going to be killer. How about you?" She asked hoping to make some pleasant conversation as the bus pulled out of the airport parking lot. 

Hank chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in from New York as well. You must have caught the morning flight, I tried to get on that one but the flight filled up. What's your specialty, (Y/N)?" He asked glancing out the window at the passing foliage.

"Aerospace, I'm working on some new turbines for the Boeing jets that are due to be released this spring." She said pulling her phone out and showing him a photo of a half finished turbine. "This is where we're at now, it's using a new titanium alloy I just convinced management to let me make. It can withstand fifteen times the pressure and heat than any other metal today. It'll be able to move faster than any jet in the world if everything goes well in testing." She said showing him the photo. 

Hank's eyes widened as he zoomed in on the photo. "Wow, that's impressive. Is the alloy going to be solely for the Boeing company or are you going to maintain the rights to the material?" He asked leaning in.  
(Y/N) nodded her head, turning off her phone. "I'm going to be keeping the rights and I'll be offering Boeing a contract to utilize the material if I don't get a better offer for anyone else. I might have leaked the information about the alloy just to see what the reaction would be. Boeing can't do anything about it since it's my private lab that's developing it." She said smugly. 

The bus pulled up to a grand hotel causing all of its passengers to look out the window wide eyed. Randy chuckled and stood up to address the group. 

"Alright kids, this is how this is going to work. Each of you will be paired with another conference attendee. You will all be on the seventeenth floor boys on one side of the floor and girls on the other. We expect you all to act like the adults you are and stay on your respective sides. When we get off the bus everyone is going to grab their bags and head into the lobby once you all are in there we'll hand out the room keys." He announced as the bus came to a stop in front. Randy got off and everyone started to file out. 

(Y/N) stood grabbing her carry on from the space behind her feet. "It was nice meeting you Hank, I'd love to meet up sometime." She said giving him her number scribbled down on a napkin. "If you've got some time when we get back to New York maybe I can show the lab to you." She said with a smile as she got off the bus and headed inside.

Hank just smiled at the napkin and put in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it and gathered his things. He would text (Y/N) tonight to see if she wanted to go with him to get something to eat.


End file.
